Some Fun At Knuckles House
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: made this when i was bored, i guess i am kinda a fan on KnuxOnic well enjoy and review i guess?


It was raining this day and the red echidna looked out his window thunder roared shaking the ground a little he smirked as he sat down on his couch relaxing until loud banging came from his door he looked at it raising a brow 'who would be out here in the poring rain?' he got up sighing as he walked toward the door the banging got louder with every step he took "I'm coming I'm coming!" he said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear but it kept banging he growled as he opened the door to see a wet, blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?" the blue mammal chuckled "c-can I come in Knuckles?" he raised a brow "why should I let you in?" Sonic pinned his ears back "Aw come on Knux just till the rain dies down...please I won't get in your way.." the red echidna crossed his arms looking at Sonic then the rain the ground slippery knowing Sonic could easily slip and fall busting his head he smirked at the thought he looked back down to the shivering hedgehog and sighed in defeat "fine, come in but don't get anything wet.". He moved away Sonic quickly ran into the bathroom grabbing a towel looking at making him blush and memories coming back to his head he quickly dried off he walked back to Knuckles smiling.

"you still have that towel after what happened?" Knuckles blushed looking the other way "I was going to get rid if it soon." the blue hedgehog smirked "sure Knuckle-head." Knuckles looked back at Sonic 'how long as it been? Two months?' Sonic sat on the couch smirking with a blush "hey Knunx what do you now for fun?" Knuckles quickly snapped out of his thoughts and glared at him "shut up!" the blue hedgehog chuckled "so mad..." "I'm not mad you just don't need to know what I do." he sat down far away from Sonic as possible he felt those green eyes looking at him he glanced at him and he was right he tried to ignore it but he growled "what do you want Sonic?" he smirked that he finally got the echidnas attention he quickly sat next to him touching his chest "why do you hate me?" Knuckles looked at his hand and blushed "I never said that..."

Sonic leaned close to him "then why won't you look at me?" he opened one eye looking at the stubborn hedgehog "happy?" he shook his head "no I want things to be like when we...ya know." he winked at him with a blush how could Knuckles forget that two months ago Sonic always made Knuckles fuck the shit out of him just remembering it made him shiver in pleasure but they got caught they stopped fucking and left each other alone until today that is Sonics hand kept touching his chest the echidna close his eyes holding back his moans "S-Sonic...stop..." he looked up at him "why?" he did not stop instead he started to go lower blushing he knew Knuckles weak spots the spots that made him moan and shiver he was touching them purring quietly "b-because I said so, plus we promised we would not do this anymore..." Sonic pinned his ears back "I don't care I'm breaking it." his hand slithered to Knuckles crotch rubbing him licking his lips Knuckles moaned blushing trying to say no but already knew his body said yes to all of this he looked at Sonic he did miss the fun times he started thinking about when they first fucked.

Sonic wanted him to be gentle but then at the end he was begging him to fuck him faster he started to get aroused thinking about it Sonic saw the head of his cock peeking out he smirked as he licked the head "oh I missed this..." he sucked the head purring wagging his small tail Knuckles gasp and moaned 'oh god...I miss that talented mouth of his...' his erection quickly came out to play Sonic grabbed it growling lustfully as he pumped him while sucking "mmmmmm..." he looked up at the echidna he looked down at him blushing moaning 'I gave in so quickly...' his hips bucked "ahhh! S-Sonic!" he dug his spikes into the couch moaning from the pleasure he was receiving Sonic engulfed his entire shaft trying hard not to gag 'damn he's gotten bigger!' Sonic said in his head he started to get turned on his own erection throbbing Knuckles moaned as he reached down to jack him off.

"mmmm!" Sonic moaned at the sudden touch smirking as he slowly stopped suck him swirling his tongue around his shaft before he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva he looked up at Knuckles smirking he stopped moaning looking at Sonic "why...did you stop?" he panted the blue hedgehog smirked as he sat on his lap "why do you think?" his hands grabbing Knuckles shoulders purring "y-you sure you want to do this?" Sonic quickly sat on Knuckles prick taking all of him inside his tight hole he panted and moaned "ahh! Y-yes!" he moved his hips around "oh god Sonic I forgot how tight you are!" his hips bucked Sonic smirked as he started moving on his erection tilting his head to the side moaning "ah your still so big! Ah!" Knuckles quickly wrapped his arms around Sonics back pulling him close he kept up with Sonics riding his hips bucked every time he cane back down azure moaned loudly his hands around Knuckles neck there cheeks rubbed against each other close to each other as possible the echidna bit down on his neck moaning as he kept thrusting into him.

"ahhh! K-Knuckles! Yes!" he closed his eyes as Knuckles thrusted into his sweet spot he panted trying to get air 'oh god Knuckles!' he screamed in his head the echidna sucked on his neck growling in pleasure until he felt his climax coming 'no it feels so good to stop' he then smirked 'who said it had to?' he kept thrusting in Sonic moaning "I'm going to cum!" Sonic tilted his head back feeling his climax coming as well "ahhh! S-same here Knux!" as the red echidna rammed into Sonic the hero came on his stomach making his tight hole tighter he gave Sonic one more powerful thrust and shot his cum deep inside him "ahhh!" they both panted the hedgehog laid his head on Knuckles chest catching his breath Knuckles tilted his head back panting as well "ah..ah.." Sonic started to get off Knuckles but was quickly stopped by him "wha?" he looked at him Knuckles was smirking "were not done yet."

He pushed Sonic down on the floor he looked up at the echidna he stood above him smirking "on your hands and knees.." without thinking Sonic did so Knuckles grinned as he got on his knees and between Sonics legs getting hard quickly Sonic looked back at him blushing Knuckles smirked "you asked for it, getting us caught." he pressed the tip to is entrance Sonic rolled his eyes "well it's your fault for fucking me in- Ahhh!" he slammed inside him chuckling "shhhh.." he did slow thrust teasing him but Sonic still moved but he wanted more "Knuckles...more..." the echidna could not help but slam into him grinning "Ahh! Yes!" he clawed at the ground moaning the red echidna grabbed his hips pulling him back to him as he thrusted into his tight hole "oohh S-Sonic..." his moans matching his thrust Sonics upper body rubbing against the carpet drooling a little Knuckles eyes fixed on Sonic looking at all his movements he leaned forward and bit at Sonics backside and licked it as well.

"mmmm!" the blue hedgehog shivered and moaned "ah! Knuckles! F-Faster!" he moaned as he slammed into him deeply and at a quick pace tilting his head back moaning Sonic looked at him smiling while panting he had an idea "oh Knuxie!" Knuckles looked down at him growling knowing what Sonic wanted so he gave it to him he grabbed one of his head quills pulling it back and thrusted deeper "ahhh! Yes! T-that's better!" Sonic wagged his tail feeling his body being moved by the red echidna on top of him he dug his claws in the carpet panting with a smirk sadly he felt his climax coming "shit! Knuckles! I'm going to cum!" he ignored him and kept screwing his ass he reached down and stroked his erection "a-ahh! Knuckles!" he shot his cum on his hand he pulled out only leaving the tip in and cummed filling him up. "ahhh!" Sonic shivered and moaned wagging his tail quickly as the echidnas cum leaked out he smacked Sonics ass and stood up picking up the weak hedgehog Sonic stood up blushing Knuckles licked his hand looking out the window "it stopped raining..." Sonic ran toward the window and put the blinds on with a smirk "you have no proof."

"I don't hear rain droplets," Sonic looked around and out of he where grabbed a sound machine and turned it on smirking Knuckles crossed his arms "it's on rainforest dumbass." the hedgehog pouted and pushed the rain one the echidna nodded smirking "there ya go." they sat on the couch when Sonic said "what if we got caught again?" he turned to the red boy who was chuckling "then they got one hell of a show!" they laughed and outside the window was a white hedgehog dead from too much blood lost.


End file.
